


Adventures in Veritaserum

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Someone slips veritaserum to Draco and he confesses liking Harry in his Qudditch robes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 107





	Adventures in Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

They were all sitting in the eight year dorm. They were having a friend game of truth or dare.

Someone had brought in veritaserum.

It had started out harmless fun, then when someone asked Draco truth or dare, everything changed.

“Draco truth or dare?”

“Truth” Draco answers.

“What is your deepest secret?”

They are all expecting dark death eater information. That is not what they get.

“Harry’s ass looks really amazing in his Quidditch robes.”

Nobody is surprised. Including Harry, who is pleasantly pleased with this information.

When it comes to Harry’s turn, Harry takes a dare.

“I dare you to kiss your secret crush.” Hermione said. Because she knows.

Harry glares at her half-heartidly. He walks over to Draco.

“I’m sorry.” He says before kissing him softly on the lips. Draco doesn’t get a chance to respond before Harry is pulling back.

“Wait.” Draco cries.

Harry looks back at Draco. “What?”

“I’m your crush?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Why did you say sorry?”

“Because you didn’t agree to the kiss.”

“It’s just a game.” Ron said.

Harry glared at him. “Not to me it’s not. I just kissed the guy I like and had to do it in front of all of you, without his permission I might add. I really like him and it’s not just a game to me. It’s more than that.”

“Really?” Draco whispered in shock.

“Yes.” Harry replied. Might as well go all in.

“Well, I like you too. Can I kiss you?” Draco asked.

Harry stared at him. He nodded.

Draco smiled and kissed him soft at first, but then deepened it quickly. Harry’s head was swimming. Draco was kissing him. The guy he like was kissing him! And he said he liked him too! Oh Merlin!

When they broke apart, breathing heavily. Harry asked. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes of course.” Draco answered.

Harry smiled. Everything else be damned he was happy. He finally kissed the guy he liked and got to call him his boyfriend.

ALL WAS WELL


End file.
